1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of paintball recreation. More specifically, this invention relates to a paintball marker (gun) with a conveniently displayed electronic read-out on a rear-facing portion of the body of the marker.
2. Related Art
Paintball is a growing type of recreation. Numerous new paintball markers and accessories have been introduced to the market in the past several years. For example, electronic control of firing sequence and rate has recently become popular.
With electronic control of the paintball marker has come electronic display of marker functioning, for example, mode of operation (e.g., semi- or full-automatic) rate of fire, shot counting (for ammunition inventory), and game timer. However, to date, this electronic display of paintball marker functions has typically been on a side-facing portion of the gun. For example, prior art electronic paintball marker displays have typically been on a side of the breech or the handle areas of the marker. These display locations, however, are not convenient, and they interfere with the effective playing of the game of paintball. For example, whenever a player wishes to view the marker display at these display locations, the player must stop shooting, and turn the marker sideways to view the display. This results in a significant disruption of the player""s ability to continuously play the game.
Therefore, there is a need in the sport of paintball for an electronic display of paintball marker functions which is conveniently located. Also, there is a need for an electronic display which may be continuously viewed without disruption of the player""s ability to play the game. This invention addresses that need.
This invention is an electronic display of paintball marker function located on a rear-facing portion of the body of the paintball marker. By paintball marker function we mean mode of operation (e.g., semi- or full-automatic), rate of fire and shot counter. Optionally, paintball marker conditions may also be displayed. For example, pressure supply, high pressure chamber setting and low pressure chamber setting may also be displayed. Also, optionally, a game timer, low battery and on-off indicators may also be displayed.
By rear-facing portion of the body of the marker we mean on or close to the back panels of the marker body above where the firing hand of the player engages the grip of the marker. Examples of these panels are indicated as areas A, B, and C in FIGS. 1, 2A and 2B, and 3. These back panels of the marker do not include the rear surface of a bulk paintball loader or loader tube. The rear surface of a loader tube is depicted as area D in FIG. 3. These surfaces of the loader are not acceptable because they will require more complex wiring, probably even external wiring, if connected to the electronic micro-controller which is typically conveniently installed in the handle of the paintball marker (for example, see FIG. 4). Also, these loader rear surfaces are not acceptable because they are relatively farther from the player""s eyes than areas A, B, and C, placing undue demand on the eyes of the paintball player or on the capabilities of the electronic display.